Wizzro
|race = |groups = Dark Forces Volga's Forces Ganondorf's Forces }} , the , is an antagonist from Hyrule Warriors. For centuries, Wizzro was a ring worn by many different owners who practiced dark magic. The ring absorbed the various wearers' power, growing more powerful as time passed. Eventually, Cia used her sorcery to transform the ring into a sentient being, Wizzro. Though Wizzro acts as a subordinate to Cia, it has a tendency to follow those in power thanks to its many experiences. In the Adventure Mode, Wizzro is represented by a blue Wizzrobe sprite from The Legend of Zelda rather than an original sprite, unlike other new characters. His design also bears a resemblance to the Ghost Hunter from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. History Wizzro was awakened by Cia inside Eldin Caves, where he joined her willingly. However, Cia was suspicious of his motives as he joined too willingly. Her suspicions eventually ended up confirmed when Wizzro decided to aid one of the King Dodongos used by Volga's forces to attack Cia and Hyrule, forcing her to fight and defeat Wizzro. Afterwards, she had placed Wizzro and Volga (whom she had intended to recruit in the first place) under her dark magic, not wanting their free will to prove troublesome to her. Wizzro commands the force of monsters Cia sends to attack Hyrule Castle in the beginning of the game. Following Volga's retreat and the awakening on Link's Triforce of Courage, the dark wizard summons King Dodongo to distract the Hyrulean forces while he abducts Princess Zelda. Unbeknownst to either side, Zelda slips away in the confusion, disguising herself as Sheik. Wizzro returns in the Eldin Caves, trying to stop Impa and Link's forces from reaching Faron Woods. He personally joins the battle when the Hyruleans send a pair of Bombchus to clear the path to the exit, but he is defeated and forced to retreat to his base in Faron Woods. When the Hyrulean Army - now merged with Lana's troops - comes to Wizzro's lair in Faron Woods, the dark entity flees once again, leaving Gohma to attack the heroes. When Cia opens the Gate of Souls, Wizzro travels to the Era of the Hero of Time. Disguising himself as Zelda, he goes to Death Mountain and incites the Goron leader Darunia to violence against the Zora people. By the time Impa and Sheik bring Darunia to his senses, Wizzro has taken over the Water Temple in Lake Hylia, forcing the Gorons and Hyruleans to enlist the aid of Princess Ruto to open the way to "Zelda's" base. Wizzro used his disguise to lower the Hylian forces' morale, although Sheik and Impa manage to dissuade their doubts. When his main base is breached, Wizzro summons the local version of King Dodongo to attack Darunia and Ruto's forces, leaving Impa and Sheik to battle him. After defeating the evil sorcerer, Sheik uses the Mirror of Truth to break Wizzro's disguise and force him to retreat again - in the process, the mysterious Sheikah is also revealed to be the true Princess Zelda. Wizzro makes one final attempt to stop the Hyrulean Army at the Temple of the Sacred Sword, the resting place of the Master Sword. Using his dark power, the evil wizard takes control of the ghostly soldiers defending the temple, leading them against Zelda's army in the guise of Lana. When Link defeats the fake to break its control over the Ghost Soldiers, Wizzro flees to the depths of the temple, allowing Link to claim the Master Sword. He makes a final attempt to kill the hero as he draws the mystical blade, but the sacred power of the barrier around the Sacred Pedestal Chamber proves too much for him, forcing him to retreat to the other side of the temple and summon reinforcements. After being defeated before his army can slay Princess Zelda, Wizzro directs the Hyrulean Army to the Temple of Souls, warning them that his master, Cia, will not be pleased by his defeat. In "Darkness Falls", initially Wizzro fights as a member of Cia's Dark Forces against Ganondorf's Forces. However after witnessing Ganondorf's power and strength, Wizzro quickly defects from the Dark Forces and sided with Ganondorf. However he is defeated and resealed back in his Ring by Cia as punishment for his betrayal and replaces Wizzro and his traitorous forces with Dark Links. Abilities Wizzro mainly fights with dark magic, firing barrages of bullet-like orbs or giant beams. He can also summon various monsters, such as creatures resembling Moa and Wallmasters. He is also shown to be a capable shapeshifter able to transform into a pale doppelgänger of both Lana and Princess Zelda, as well as produce copies of their weapons. However as shown with Fake Zelda, Wizzro transformations can be dispelled by the power of the Lens of Truth. As a malevolent evil entity, Wizzro is vulnerable to both the barrier that surrounds the Sacred Grove inside the Temple of the Sacred Sword, as well as the Master Sword's power to repel evil. Etymology Wizzro is named after the Wizzrobe, a recurring enemy in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Gallery Wizro Ring.png|Wizzro wielding his Red Ring to summon Moa-like creatures Hyrule Warriors Wizzro Imposter Zelda (Dialog Box Portrait).png|Wizzro disguised as Fake Zelda (dialog box portrait) from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Wizzro Imposter Lana (Dialog Box Portrait).png|Wizzro disguised as Fake Lana (dialog box portrait) from Hyrule Warriors Category:Rings Category:Hyrule Warriors characters Category:Hyrule Warriors enemies